Some times it's just not worth it
by Christina1
Summary: This is for all you people out there that like t&p FRIENDSHIP STORIES!! There is no romance involved in this story...it's simply one friend helping another...but who knows...it could lead to something. Just read it...hehe...Ja ne!


Pan waved good-bye o her parents eagerly as they went off in a taxi. Her parents were going on a month's vacation, and Pan gladly accepted that fact. AS soon as her parents were nowhere to be seen, she went into the house without a sound.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks angrily flew to Pan's house. Since her parents were gone, they left him in second command if something were to happen.  
  
So far, the school had called too many times saying she hadn't been going to school for the past 3 days.  
  
And now here he was, a thirty-six-year-old CEO chasing after his long time friend because she could have enough common sense to know that she had to go to school.  
  
When Trunks arrived, he fished around in his pocket for the keys to Pan's house.  
  
He angrily shoved the key into the specially designed hole, and opened the door.  
  
Trunks walked in and began to cough violently as his keen Saiya-jin nose began to pick up the scent of smoke. At first, he went into panic mode thinking the house was on fire, but calmed down once he was able to pinpoint that smell.  
  
"Don't even," he muttered aloud as his eyes narrowed down to slits. He began to search the place for Pan. "PAN! Come out here NOW!" He roared angrily.  
  
He felt an arm wrap around his waist as he turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here, tight ass?" Pan murmured squeezing his butt.  
  
"Um…" He stuttered out while blushing a shade of red.  
  
"Well?" Pan murmured leaning in closer.  
  
Trunks smelt that terribly familiar scent.  
  
"PAN!" Trunks yelled throwing her on the floor not too harshly, but hard enough to get his point across. Pan just rolled on the floor laughing uncontrollably for no reason at all.  
  
"PAN! What the hell are you doing?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you calling me Pan?" Pan laughed.  
  
"Pan, it's Trunks." He said squatting down in front of her.  
  
"Oh Trunks." Pan said tracing his jaw while licking her lips sensually. "I still don't know who you are." She laughed again falling to the ground holding her sides.  
  
Trunks just looked around her and noticed the half smoked joint. "PAN! What the hell is this?" Trunks said picking up the joint? He looked back at Pan once he heard her quiet down. He saw her call slack onto the floor.  
  
Trunks just sighed and picked Pan up and put her on the couch. The foul scent of smoke still flowed through the stagnant air. Trunks quickly made his way to all the windows and opened them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan scrunched her closed eyes even more as she felt the dizziness subside. She quietly sat up, but panicked as she noticed the kitchen lights on and the scent of food drifting out.  
  
"Oh shit, are they home?" Pan though as the faces of her disappointed parents came to mind. Scrunching her face up, she stood and made sure to 'try' and look as healthy as possible.  
  
"Good morning!" Pan smiled walking into the kitchen only to find her mother not there, but a very disappointed Trunks.  
  
"Is it?" Trunks asked eyes narrowing.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me. I thought my parents were home, don't do that again!" Pan yelled as she grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator.  
  
"What the hell were you doing smoking that shit Pan?" Trunks yelled taking the orange juice out of her hand.  
  
"It's none of your damn business…and even if it was, I still wouldn't tell you." Pan said as she snatched the juice back and walked into the living room where she turned the TV on and put her legs up on the coffee table.  
  
"Pan, what hell are you doing with that kind of stuff? Don't you know what it does to you?" Trunks yelled.  
  
Pan looked at him with the utmost look of hypocrisy. "You make it seem like you were such a goody-goody and have never ever done that before. Please Trunks…like I couldn't tell and like I couldn't see it. I wasn't as stupid as I looked." Pan said taking another sip of orange juice.  
  
"Okay, maybe I have done it before…but it doesn't mean that I'm proud of it and that it was right. It wasn't right Pan, and I regret doing that." Trunks muttered trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Yeah well, let this be my problem then. I will be able to say that one day…but I don't want it to be any time soon." Pan snapped back.  
  
"Pan, I want you to stop that crap! I'm speaking from an experienced users point of view!" He roared viciously.  
  
For Pan, this was the last straw. She stood up to match his wits and dropped her orange juice. "YOU THINK THAT YELLING AT ME IS GOING TO MAKE ME STOP? WELL, YOU SURE AS HELL HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!"  
  
Trunks calmed down. She was right. Taking in a few deep breaths he regained his composure and set the feisty girl back in her seat. He sat in front of her on the coffee table while keeping his steady eyes on her flaring eyes.  
  
"What makes you turn to drugs Pan? Is it curiosity or something?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Maybe." Pan said leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. But Pan's eyes betrayed her. In her eyes were lying, hating, and hurt.  
  
"No Pan…what is it?" Trunks asked while grasping her hands in his and leaning forward.  
  
Pan just sat there with a cold hard expression on her face. Tears began to trail down her cheek while she kept her hard compression.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you about it." She said.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything. You and me are best friends, and we have always been best friends. Why can't you tell a friend why you're hurting?"  
  
"Pride." Pan muttered out.  
  
"Ah, pride. Look at my father. His pride swells, but what does it swell for? It is his pride that keeps him that way. That keeps him so cold-hearted to some extent. I don't want you to turn out like my father…tell me what is wrong Pan." Trunks said with the look of utter worried ness. Pan just let the tears free fall.  
  
"You don't want to hear my problems. I know you have better things to do than just sit around and listen to my problems. Don't worry, I'll take a shower and go to school. You can go back to work now." Pan said trying to stand up. Trunks held her back down.  
  
"No, you will tell me what is wrong Pan. You can't keep it bottled up inside you. The bitterness will eat you up inside and it will KILL you. I don't ever want to see that happen to anyone, especially you." Trunks said. Pan just shook her head and sat down.  
  
"I don't like being me." Pan said as tears fell from her eyes. "I hate the fact that all day I have to wear a façade, and the fact that my parents expect way too much out of me, and the fact that nothing ever goes right in my life. I'm just a third wheel in everybody's life. You ever notice that?" Pan began sobbing. "To Goten, I'm the niece that is always around leaving him with no free time, to Bra I'm just the girl that doesn't like to go shopping…and when I do go along she's busy with Marron anyway. And to Marron I'm just the girl that takes up her time with Bra. And to you I'm just the snot nosed little bitch that you have to chase around when she doesn't go to school." Pan finished sobbing.  
  
"You know that's not true Pan." Trunks said leaning in closer. "You know that your parents want nothing but the best for you, and that you put that façade on because it isn't a façade…you're happy with your life. And you know that Goten loves you to death and would never ever think that kind of stuff about you. And Bra, you know Bra. She doesn't care about whether you like to shop or not…she just likes you, and you know that. And Marron, Pan, you know that she just loves hanging out with you too. She thinks you're a lot of fun and that she wants to be a little more like you, carefree and happy. And me…I don't think any of those things about you. I don't think you're a snot nosed whatever, to me you're Pan. The girl that brought nothing but joy to the Dragon Ball hunt, nothing but the girl that drags me out of the office and reminds me that there is actually a life out there to live…nothing but the young girl who has bloomed into nothing but the most beautiful woman in the world that deserves nothing but the best. And you know what Pan…I seriously believe that you have achieved nothing but the best. We all love you Pan and you know that, you just need to believe it that's all." Trunks said sincerely.  
  
"You really believe that?" Pan sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Trunks said. Pan leaned forward and gave him a long hug.  
  
"Thanks Trunks." Pan said.  
  
"Now, you go and shower and get yourself cleaned up…have breakfast…and I'll take you to school. And Pan, I don't want you to do stuff like this…please. I wish I never did…it wasn't worth it." Trunks said as he retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't." Pan said to herself as she walked off to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was a friendship story only. I know some of you want T&P, but I wanted to take a look into their friendship side rather than pursue the romance side. I also hoped that this would help some people…because in my opinion…I don't think it's worth it either. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
